


Autumn Encounter: Virizion

by Sheepyboy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Legendary Pokemon, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy
Summary: A quick oneshot request for my partner, who wanted male Virizion x female human trainer action.
Relationships: Virizion/Original Female character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Autumn Encounter: Virizion

Autumn had arrived in the Unova region. As early morning mist veiled the trees at the edge of Pinwheel Forest, the silence was shattered by a series of loud roars. It was during this time of year that the annual Sawsbuck rut began. Each day, the sound of the males battling it out for a chance to mate shattered the tranquility of the forest.

Alicia, a 19-year old woman, was just one of many Pokémon trainers who were visiting Nacrene City. Unlike most of her friends, she preferred this time of year. In fact, she welcomed the fact that summer was over. Nearly all of the younger Pokémon trainers had returned to school or college for the next few weeks at least. It was difficult for kids to fit in regular studies alongside their Pokémon travels. During the summer months when term time ended the Pokémon Centers and hotels were swarming with youngsters from all over Unova and beyond.

Alicia found photography and learning about the local folklore surrounding Pokémon an interesting hobby and Nacrene was a great place to stay if one wanted to find out more. On this particular morning, she'd woken up at dawn, restless and unable to get back to sleep. She'd been feeling at a loss and a little unfulfilled of late. An early morning stroll through Pinwheel Forest seemed the ideal thing to do. After packing a small rucksack and depositing her Pokémon safely in the care of the Pokémon Center, she prepared to depart. It was unusually warm for this time of year, more like a summer afternoon.

"You're an early riser," Nurse Joy smiled. "Going anywhere interesting?"

"I’m heading up to Pinwheel Forest and see if I can capture some photos of Pokémon in their natural habitat. It's a great time of day to glimpse Sawsbuck, so I've heard."

Nurse Joy nodded. "It is. But you must exercise caution during the rutting season and keep your distance. It's not a wise thing to venture into the forest alone. Latest advice from the forest ranger recommends that all trainers travelling alone carry at least one Pokémon with them."

"Oh I'll be fine," Alicia replied.

"Just be sure to avoid straying into the Rumination Field," Nurse Joy added. "The legendary Pokémon Virizion doesn't take kindly to humans."

Alicia promised to be careful and headed out. Before long she’d reached the edge of the forest. She hadn’t gone very far when she came across a large herd of Sawsbuck, their antlers a riot of colour with red autumn leaves. Careful not to be seen, she observed them from a distance. One large dominant male came sauntering towards a female, which he proceeded to mount without hesitation. Alicia had never seen Pokémon mating before and was surprised to feel herself becoming aroused at the sight of the Sawsbuck's huge member.

What the hell? she thought as she continued to watch. I'm getting turned on by watching Sawsbuck mating...does that make me a Poképhile? Or maybe an uncomfortable reminder that it's been a long time since my boyfriend and I split up? She'd heard rumours about certain trainers who did things with their Pokémon that went way beyond the normal boundaries. Such activities were illegal in far-off regions such as Kanto and Hoenn, but here in Unova, one of the most liberal parts of the world, Poképhilia was tolerated in a kind of hush-hush kind of way.

It seemed as though volts of electricity passed through her as Alicia watched the Sawsbuck cum inside its mate and withdraw, its wet cock dripping. Shudders ran from the top of her head to the soles of her feet and back to her pussy which now had caused a large wet spot on her panties. Alicia hitched up her short pleated skirt and could feel that her panties were soaking with her juices. She closed her eyes and began masturbating.

Hearing a twig snap, Alicia gasped and spun round quickly. A large male Sawsbuck had crept up behind her and now stood just inches away. The Pokémon's ears twitched as their eyes met.

"Umm," Alicia muttered, backing away slowly so as not to spook him. "It's okay I'm not here to capture you or anything."

Intrigued by the girl's strong scent of arousal, the deer Pokémon presented itself to her, revealing a large, fully erect member.

"Oh," Alicia exclaimed, her pale cheeks flooding with colour. It seemed as though the Sawsbuck was waiting for her to assume the mating position or begin caressing his cock. Either way, Alicia had to admit, she was tempted...

Suddenly a second male appeared, bellowing with rage. The two Pokémon locked antlers and began to fight. It was then that Alicia came to her senses and made her escape whilst they were distracted.

"What was I thinking of?" she said as she ran away, far away from the rutting Sawsbuck. She didn't stop until she walked through some bushes and reached a small glade deep in the forest.

“The Rumination Field.” she whispered. It really was as beautiful as it sounded.

“I’d love to just sit here and gather my thoughts,” Alicia mused. But mindful of Nurse Joy’s warning, she knew this was no place for humans.

“I’d better get out of here. If the tales about Virizion are true then I…” Alicia froze as she noticed that the gap through the bushes from which she’d entered the field had closed.

Oh my Arceus…she hunted franticly for an exit but the thicket was impenetrable. She was trapped. How am I going to get out of here?

“What business do you have trespassing on my field?” a stern male voice uttered.

Alicia halted and turned round. The legendary Pokémon Virizion stood before her. For a few seconds she was too stunned to reply. “I, uh ummm…”

“The Purrloin got your tongue?” Virizion added, speaking through telepathy.

“P-please, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to come here.” Alicia stammered, falling to her knees, fearful of what punishment awaited her. At the same time she couldn’t help but admire the Pokémon’s voice, articulate and refined like one would expect an educated professional to speak.

“The words of yet another thoughtless human,” Virizion replied, shaking his head. He sighed. “You never learn.” As he said this, a powerful aroma met his nose, and he stepped closer.

“I-I had to escape from…from the Sawsbuck,” she mumbled, throwing herself on his mercy. Given that he was gifted with speech and apparent human intelligence, perhaps she could make him understand that she meant no harm.

Virizion sniffed the air. The girl was giving off an incredible scent, one which he knew only too well but he’d never noticed on humans before. He glanced down at the cowering girl, her blue eyes wide with fright.

Alicia said nothing. She could only stare into his intense-looking eyes, as red as garnets. He seemed a good deal taller than any of the Sawsbuck and certainly possessed a power greater than any regular Pokémon. And he spoke in a male voice. From the information she’d read on this particular species, Virizion, along with Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo were classed as genderless by researchers, because so little was known given that it was difficult to study them up close. Alicia’s eyes couldn’t help but glance down at Virizion’s hindquarters and saw for herself the proof that he was indeed, male. She averted her gaze quickly.

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” His mouth relaxed into a smile. “You’ve a good heart, I can tell. You are kind to your Pokémon and your peers.”

This human, she fascinates and thrills me…what is this strange effect I’m feeling? I’m not sure how to proceed…

Alicia rose to her feet. “I care about all Pokémon.” She bowed to him. “I’m Alicia by the way.”

“Virizion, member of the Swords of Justice. What happened with the Sawsbuck then? Were you trying to capture one?”

“No, I’m not trying to capture anything. I was just taking an early morning stroll and got too close…uhh, well they’re rutting, so I just ran off and ended up here.”

Virizion nodded. “I understand. They do become rather out of control during autumn.”

The Sawsbuck must’ve been driven wild by her scent too. As am I. I can’t bear this any longer. I must ask how she comes to be in such a state.

“Alicia, forgive me for asking this, but…are you in heat?”

She blinked. “Heat?”

“I don’t mean to offend, I’m afraid I don’t know what the human equivalent of heat is called…”

Alicia blushed. “Well uh, ovulation and menstruation…” she cringed at being asked such a thing. “No I’m not. I’m mid-cycle.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re giving off a strong scent.” Virizion said.

“What? You mean I smell bad? But I can’t smell anything…!”

“No, I don’t mean sweat odour, I mean pheromones…and it’s a wonderful scent.”

She couldn’t admit that she’d been pleasuring herself earlier. “It is? Oh…well, that’s alright then.”

Virizion was struggling to remain composed.

I’m supposed to mistrust all humans…all are bad and must be avoided – that’s Cobalion’s motto. Complete and utter rubbish! Pokémon and humans should work together…we may be different species, but this delightful girl…I want to mate…no, make love to so badly, but would she accept me?

“Alicia, I’m glad that you arrived here,” Virizion said at last. “I…am happy we have met.”

She smiled and raised her hand. “I’m honoured to have met a Legendary. Could I please…stroke you? Do you mind?”

Virizion’s eyes brightened. “Not at all, please do!” he said quickly, eager for physical contact. Alicia gently rubbed his neck. His green fur was incredibly soft.

“That feels so good,” he murmured, and without asking, began nuzzling her bare neck and shoulder, grateful she’d chosen to wear a sleeveless top. She didn’t pull away so he assumed she liked what he was doing. Virizion slowly licked her neck and earlobe. Her skin was smoother than rose petals…it caused a throbbing in his hindquarters and he could feel his member starting to emerge from his sheath.

Alicia felt her heart race at the Pokémon’s actions. Just like before when she was watching the Sawsbuck, she felt herself moisten once more. Sliding to the ground, she pulled him down with her. Alicia closed her eyes as his large tongue caressed her throat and collarbone. She opened her eyes and looked up at the large creature on top of her. The experience of having his tongue caress her was almost indescribable. She realized she wanted much more.

"Ahh, more, please," she murmured, unbuttoning her top and bra. She paused a moment before removing her skirt and panties.

Virizion visibly shuddered. "Mmm, you are beautiful unclothed, don't hide yourself." He slid his tongue between her pale breasts, stopping to deftly flick each nipple. He opened his mouth again, and ran it from Alicia's belly to her chin. She began moaning. On the next lick the Pokémon started even lower, right between her legs. Alicia moaned loudly as his tongue slowly climbed up her, stopping briefly at her chest. Virizion went back to between her legs again, and then he began lapping her crotch like he was drinking water. The taste of juices from her womanhood was driving him wild. Virizion burrowed his nose in deeply into her crotch, moving it around; his cold nose was rubbing against her clitoris. He opened his mouth and allowed the tip of his tongue to enter her pussy opening. Alicia began to moan loudly as she climaxed.

When she looked back up at Virizion she noticed that his impressive member had fully emerged. It was time to return the favour. Walking on all fours, she moved under Virizion. She knelt and stroked the entire length of his pink shaft with one slow stroke.

"Mmm, this must be your Sacred Sword," she grinned.

Virizion blushed and groaned. The cervine Pokemon's entire body shuddered under Alicia's touch. With that she grasped his cock with both hands and began rubbing hard, enjoying the reaction she was getting from him. She decided to take it a step further, and started to lick the shaft, all the while continuing jerking him off. She licked up and down the thick shaft and finally stopped at the head. Precum oozed from the tip.With one fluid motion, she deep throated the head of his penis as far as she could. His precum had a pleasant, refreshing taste like the scent of fresh pine needles. She licked it all up, and even caressed his balls.

“Alicia, may I?” Virizion whispered.

“Yes,” came her fevered reply.

“Okay. Brace yourself.” he said as he pressed his huge member against her opening. Alicia gasped as she felt it press up against her cunt. Virizion applied pressure, and slid his cock into her. She screamed as her pussy lips spread wide apart to accommodate this large intruder. The Pokémon stopped for a second.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?” he asked. The girl shook her head violently, clutching his forelegs tightly. Virizion nodded and continued pushing into her. Alicia allowed her pussy to get used to the large dick in her. It was larger than she was used to but she was able to accommodate him.

“Are you ready, Alicia?” Virizion asked. She nodded, her body drenched in sweat. He slowly thrust in and out of her, which drove her wild. She rubbed her clit, which stimulated the already overwhelming pleasure. Virizion sped up his thrusting, his dick ramming against her cervix. She moaned as his precum coated her inner walls and spilling out of her womanhood. A few minutes later Alicia bucked harder and faster as she felt her orgasm build up. Virizion did the same as his dick twitched around in her.

“Virizion…I’m cumming!” Alicia screamed. She pulled off of him until the tip of his member was almost entirely out of her, then she thrust herself forward as hard as possible. Virizion foresaw what she was going to do, and thrust himself forward as she did. The girl threw her head back and screamed as she came. Her pussy walls contracted tightly around the Pokémon’s dick as her love juices leaked out of her cunt. His own orgasm hit shortly after, and he shot a huge load of warm seed deep into her womb. He let out a loud roar, not unlike a Sawsbuck.

Virizion gently pulled out of her, and his softening cock, still dripping with cum, slowly retracted back into its sheath.

Alicia sat up, cum oozing from her throbbing womanhood.

“Ahh… that felt so good, Virizion!” she panted. “Thank you.”

Virizion affectionately nuzzled her. “For me too. And you are very welcome.” In a gesture that could be seen as the Pokémon equivalent of smoking a cigarette, he offered her a Sitrus berry. He couldn’t help but grin smugly to himself at what Cobalion and Terrakion would think or do if they knew. He didn’t care. He’d just had the most amazing encounter with a human who’d accepted him.

“Will you…come and visit me again sometime?” Virizion asked as she began to dress herself. “I’d hate for this to be a one-off encounter, my dear Alicia.”

“Hmm I think I may I take another early morning forest walk tomorrow!”

“I look forward to it!” Virizion replied, and with that he parted the bushes allowing her to leave the Rumination Field. “Take care!”

The End


End file.
